


A Story's Remains

by Siver



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:34:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26859796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siver/pseuds/Siver
Summary: A bit of Happy Mask Salesman pondering.
Kudos: 7
Collections: Personal Fictober 2020





	A Story's Remains

**Author's Note:**

> Fictober Day 6

He is a wanderer, a collector, and yes in the right place and time, he might be a salesman too. Now he sits on a ledge, listening to the slow and heavy thunk of the tower as it propels the clock, and time, forward.

He studies each mask while there’s little else to do but wait for that most precious mask of all to fill the empty space. Each holds a story and a history and he wonders how many times they’ve played out. How many times has the story here in this troubled land played out over and over? Little differences alter each cycle only to spiral to the start once more and maybe one story happens to match its predecessor while another goes lost entirely. Until next time. There always is a next time.

And how many times has he pondered this very fact while he waits for the boy in green to finally know success?

Sometimes the boy comes back to him and each time he bears a new mask; a new tale that has played its course and ended to be forgotten by all but its hollow eyes. After all, in the end there will only be one story and only by looking through those eyes may one just maybe catch a glimpse of something a little bit different.

One only has to wait. Twelve hours remain.


End file.
